Germany
| image = | aliases = Federal Republic of Germany | nicknames = | category = | continent = Europe | region = Central Europe | country = | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Bavaria; Berlin; Bonn; Cologne; Düsseldorf; Frankfurt; West Germany | 1st = Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari (1920) }} Germany is a country in Central Europe. It is bordered to the north by the North Sea, Denmark, and the Baltic Sea; to the east by Poland and the Czech Republic; to the south by Austria and Switzerland; and to the west by France, Luxembourg, Belgium, and the Netherlands. Points of Interest ; Bavaria: Bavaria is a state of Germany, located in the southeast of the country. With an area of 70,548 square kilometres (27,200 sq mi) and almost 12.5 million inhabitants, it is the largest German state by area, forming almost 20% of the total land area of Germany. Its capital is Munich in Upper Bavaria. ; Berlin: Berlin the capital city and one of 16 states of Germany. With a population of 3.4 million people, Berlin is Germany's largest city. It is the second most populous city and the eighth most populous urban area in the European Union. Berlin is the primary setting of the 1991 direct-to-video film Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge. The film takes place during World War II in the year 1941 and showcases high-ranking members of the Nazi party, Major Krauss and the scientist Doctor Hess in their efforts to create a formula that could reanimate the dead, so they could bolster their military ranks. Upon failing this, Krauss elects to steal a reanimation formula from French puppeteer Andre Toulon. In their efforts to obtain the formula, Toulon's wife, Elsa is shot and killed. Toulon escapes and uses his formula to preserve his wife's spirit inside the body of a puppet called Miss Leech. Armed with his other puppets, Tunneler, Pinhead and Six-Shooter, the grief-stricken Toulon takes his vengeance against the Nazis. ; Cologne: Cologne is Germany's fourth-largest city (after Berlin, Hamburg and Munich), and is the largest city both in the German Federal State of North Rhine-Westphalia and within the Rhine-Ruhr Metropolitan Area, one of the major European metropolitan areas with more than ten million inhabitants. In horror fiction, an elderly priest named Father Eisner captured and executed the vampire lord Dracula in the year 1753. The experience however, caused Father Eisner to suffer a serious heart attack however. The priest's young ward, Marie Eisner resurrected Dracula and begged him to use his powers to save Father Eisner. Instead however, Dracula tore the old man's heart out of his chest. Seventy years later, Dracula visited a dying Marie Eisner, intent on turning her into a vampire. Eisner drove him away with her crucifix and died of natural causes moments later. Tomb of Dracula, Volume 2 #4; "Death Vow!" ; Frankfurt: Frankfurt is the largest city in the German state of Hesse and the fifth-largest city in Germany, with a 2009 population of 667,330. . The city is located on an ancient ford on the river Main, the German word for which is "Furt". A part of early Franconia, the inhabitants were the early Franks. ; Vandorf: Vandorf is a small rural village in Germany. From 1903 to 1910, Vandorf was plagued by a string of bizarre murders. The murder victims were all found in a state of extreme petrification and had been literally turned to stone. Rather than relying upon traditional methods of investigation, the superstitious villagers of Vandorf attributed the murders to a creature of Greek myth known as a gorgon. The lover of one of the victims was arrested for the crime, prompting his father to take action, which led to investigating a castle wherein lied the mysterious killer, Megaera. Gorgon, The (1964) Films that take place in * Black Death * Cannibal – Aus dem Tagebuch des Kannibalen * Creature with the Blue Hand * Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari * Demons of the Mind * FDR: American Badass * Gorgon, The * Hellboy * Hexen bis aufs Blut gequält * Human Centipede, The * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Shadow of the Vampire * Suspiria * Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens * Nosferatu, The Vampyre TV shows that take place in Comic books that take place in * 30 Days of Night: 30 Days 'Til Death * Tomb of Dracula (Magazine) :* Tomb of Dracula #4 ("Death Vow") Characters from * Arthur Arden * Elsa Mars * Father Eisner * Peter Bartell * Sister Marie Eisner * Thomas Eichorst People who were born in * Albert Venohr * Albin Grau * Alexander Berner * Andreas Leupold * Christopher Roth * Conrad Veidt * Curt Siodmak * David J. Schow * Dieter Laser * Elisabeth Röhm * Eric Braeden * Frank Wisbar * F.W. Murnau * Fanny Schreck * Georg H. Schnell * Greta Schröder * Guido Herzfeld * Gustav Botz * Gustav von Wangenheim * Hardy von Francois * Harry Groener * Heinrich Witte * Henrik Galeen * Herr Starr * Klaus Janson * Marcus Nispel * Martin Kosleck * Max Nemetz * Max Schreck * Michael Roesch * Michael Spierig * Nadia Hilker * P.J. Soles * Peter Scheerer * Peter Spierig * Robert Wiene * Ruth Landshoff * Susan Denberg * Tobias Iaconis * Udo Kier * Uwe Boll * Werner Krauss * Winrich Kolbe * Wolf Rilla People who died in * Albert Venohr * Frank Wisbar * Friedrich Feher * George Robotham * Gustav von Wangenheim * Max Nemetz * Max Schreck * Wolfgang Heinz External Links * at Wikipedia * Germany at Headhunter's Holosuite References ---- Category:Central Europe Category:Germany Category:Wikipedia Content